I found a good one in Clint Barton
by Caveinimicum221B
Summary: Clint and Natasha are enjoying playing a happily married couple while on a mission but something soon happens to make them question just how serious they actually are to each other.


Shit! Shit! Shit! This could not be happening, not here, not now, not ever. Natasha glanced down at the stick and again she saw the two pink lines that confirmed that she indeed was pregnant. Her eyes started to prickle as she slumped down the wall of the tiny bathroom.

"I can't cry" she thought. "I am not weak".

But try as she might the tears started to fall down her face and drop onto the cool tiled bathroom floor. She heard a door slam followed by a call "Natasha, I'm back". "Fuck, that must be Clint" she thought. She had sent Clint out a while ago to go get some groceries so she could take the test alone. He could know, not now anyway.

Clint and Natasha had been picked for a mission for SHIELD four months ago, their mission was to infiltrate a Russian gang notorious for gruesome killings and then eventually they needed to kill the leader. So far the mission had gone pretty well, Natasha and Clint had managed to infiltrate the gang at a high level posing as a married couple wanting to get revenge on the government for 'killing' their best friend. This meant that they had been given an apartment between them in the gang's headquarters. Neither Clint nor Natasha minded this as they were good friends. They took it in turns to sleep on the floor, until about two months ago when both Clint and Natasha had got drunk at a party. The night ended with Natasha and Clint in bed together. Since then they had begun to spend more nights together in bed and their married act in front of the gang members now had some truth.

"Tash?" Clint called out from living room.

Natasha pulled herself up off the floor ad quickly wiped he few tears off her face. "Coming" she called.

She stepped out of the bathroom and was immediately pulled into a tight embrace.

"God have I missed you" Clint breathed into her neck.

He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her even tighter.

"You have been gone for less than an hour" Natasha laughed.

They were still in the honey moon phase of their relationship so everything was new and wonderful.

"I know, I know but I have still missed you"

Natasha felt a hand start to wriggle up her shirt, Clint staring to breathe heavily in her ear. She knew where this was leading, it was how she had ended up pregnant in the first place. Clint pushed her down on to the sofa, before climbing on top of her. She pushed Clint on to the floor, not wanting to get in any deeper. Clint groan frustrated and jumped back up off the floor, trying again to seduce her, but she pushed him away with more force this time.

"Tash, what's up?" Clint questioned

"I am just not feeling great" came the reply from Natasha.

She didn't think that she could tell him, not yet whilst they were in the middle of a mission. It wasn't like she was going to give birth tomorrow. She would wait until the mission ended before she told him.

Clint recognised the signs that she just wanted to be left alone, so he decided not to delve into the matter any further. He took the bags of groceries into the kitchen, leaving Natasha brooding on the sofa, and proceed to unload them into the fridge. The kitchen was a small rectangular room that only contained a small fridge, stove, sink and microwave but it was all that the two agents needed. They were used to living off basic meals. As Clint got to the bottom he pulled out a microwave meal of macaroni cheese. This brought a grin to his face as he remembered the first proper date that the two had gone on a little than a month ago. It had gone disastrously and the pair had ended up on their sofa eating mac and cheese. It also happened to be Natasha's favourite meal ever.

Clint walked back into the living room hiding the packet of mac and cheese behind his back. Natasha was still ling on the sofa, staring at the celling, it looked like there was something troubling her.

"Look what I got you!" Clint said playfully whilst he loomed over her head. Natasha just rolled over on her side whilst mumbling

"I told you Clint, I am not in the mood."

Clint pulled the packet of mac and cheese out from behind his back and shoved it in front of Natasha's face. She rolled back onto her back as a small grin began to emerge on her face.

"How about you put on this, while I go microwave the mac and cheese" Clint suggested as he produced a dodgy looking copy of 'The Lion King' form behind his back.

Natasha's grin grew wider. The Lion King was both her and Clint's guilty pleasure. She jumped off the sofa and slotted the DVD into the player. She heard a beep that indicated the mac and cheese was done, not long after Clint came in holding two plates of mac and cheese.

"My lady" Clint said as he placed the plate of mac and cheese on to Natasha's lap.

Clint flicked the lights off and sat down on the sofa just as the sun began to rise over the Savannah. Natasha snuggled up to him.

"How can I ruin his happiness?" she thought

"I can't do that to him"

They got to the scene where Simba had walked over to Mufasa's body and tried to wake him, when Natasha suddenly burst out sobbing. Clint looked over at her, Natasha caught him looking. She knew that she couldn't keep it a secret any longer, he was going to find out soon, she couldn't remember the last time she had cried and here she was bawling over some stupid cartoon lion's death.

"Hey, Baby, what's up?" Clint asked

"Everything was perfect and now I have gone and messed it up" She replied in between sobs.

Clint gave her a questioning look, "Whatever it is we can fix it"

"I don't think you can fix this" She cried

"Try me" Clint tried to lighten the mood.

"Clint, I am pregnant, how the fuck are you going to fix this?" She screamed at him.

This statement seemed to take him by surprise but slowly she could see a small grin begin to spread over his face.

"What do you mean you messed everything up? This is perfect news. Tash I'm going to be a dad and you are going to be a mom. Shit Tash, I can't tell you how amazing this is."

At this point Clint was moving to envelop her in a hug but she stopped him.

"Clint, we are so close to cracking this mission, how are we going to finish it if I am pregnant?"

"It's simple" He replied "It just helps our story that we are a young married couple."

She just couldn't stop crying.

"Tash, this will all look better with a good night's sleep" He continued.

He picked her up and carried her bridal style into their bedroom where he proceeded to help her undress and then he tucked her in. As she was lying wide awake she heard him murmur "I could never not love you Tash." At this point she knew that she had found a good one in Clint Barton.


End file.
